gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Night's Watch
, Jon Snow, Samwell Tarly and Pypar, new recruits to the Watch training at Castle Black]]The Night's Watch is a military order which holds and guards the Wall, the immense fortification which guards the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms. It is led by Lord Commander Jeor Mormont from the stronghold of Castle Black. They control the region south of the Wall known as the Gift because it was donated to them by good Queen Alysanna. The Night's Watch consists of three groups: the Rangers (who fight, defend the Wall and patrol the Haunted Forest); the Builders (who maintain the Wall and the castles); and the Stewards (who support and feed the members of the Watch). History Members of the Night's Watch swear an oath of duty that is binding for life and prohibits marriage, family and land ownership. Desertion is a crime punishable by death. They describe one another as "sworn brothers" because of the oath. Men of the Watch dress entirely in black, giving rise to the nickname "crows" - which is what the Free Folk commonly call them - or "black brothers."HBO viewers guide, appendices, Beyond the Houses entry Members of the Night's Watch aren't specifically forbidden from seeing their families, but they cannot leave the Wall without permission. First Ranger Benjen Stark would often visit his family at Winterfell while representing the Night's Watch. The Watch was founded eons ago. They now protect the Seven Kingdoms from threats beyond their northern border but predate the Seven Kingdoms. They man a vast structure known as the Wall. The 700 foot tall barrier separates the Seven Kingdoms from the lands to its north. It is formed mostly from ice. The Watch have built several castles along the southern edge of the Wall to house their men. They also control a region south of the Wall known as the Gift. The region was donated to them by House Stark, the Kings in the North, at the time.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, Night's Watch entry - largest of three occupied castles.]] The Watch was once highly regarded and their ranks were filled with volunteers from noble houses. The institute has fallen into disrepute and faces disinterest from the throne. Their dwindling ranks are comprised of criminals avoiding corporal punishment or nobles avoiding scandal. Joining the watch provides absolution for past crimes and immunity from further punishment. It also involves cutting ties to past allegiances and birthrights. Brothers start with a clean slate and can rise within the ranks whatever their origins. Dwindling numbers have caused the watch to abandon many of their castles and Lord Commander Jeor Mormont now leads the Night's Watch from its stronghold at Castle Black, one of many fortresses that line the Wall. Members - the current Lord Commander of the Nights Watch.]] 's forces marching north of the wall.]] * Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Lord of Castle Black. Currently leading the Great Ranging at the Fist of the First Men. ** Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell, called "Lord Snow", personal steward to Mormont. Currently imprisoned by the Lord of Bones. * Cotter Pyke, commander of Eastwatch. * Benjen Stark, First Ranger. Missing north of the Wall. ** Ser Jaremy Rykker, acting first ranger. Last seen at Castle Black. ** Ser {Waymar Royce}, the youngest son of House Royce. A ranger killed by White Walkers ** {Gared}, a ranger killed by White Walkers ** {Will}, a ranger executed by Eddard Stark for desertion. ** {Othor}, a ranger killed under unknown circumstances and raised as a Wight. Destroyed by Jon Snow. ** {Jafer Flowers}, a ranger killed under unknown circumstances and raised as a Wight. Destroyed by members of the Watch. ** Rast, a ranger last seen at Castle Black. ** Grenn, a ranger currently at the Fist of the First Men. ** {Qhorin}, called "Qhorin Halfhand", a ranger killed in a duel by Jon Snow, per Qhorin's instructions. ** {Harker}, a ranger killed by the Lord of Bones' warband. ** {Borba}, a ranger killed by the Lord of Bones' warband. ** {Stonesnake}, a ranger killed by the Lord of Bones' warband. * Bowen Marsh, the First Steward, currently at Castle Black. ** Pypar, a steward, currently at Castle Black. ** Eddison Tollett, a steward, currently at the Fist of the First Men. ** Dareon, a steward, currently at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. * Othell Yarwyck, the First Builder. Joined the Great Ranging. Presumably at the Fist of the First Men. * Aemon, maester at Castle Black. ** Samwell Tarly, known as "Sam", personal steward to Aemon. Currently at the Fist of the First Men * Ser Alliser Thorne, former Master-at-Arms. Returning to the Wall with new recruits. ** Lord Janos Slynt, former commander of the King's Landing City Watch and Lord of Harrenhal. Exiled to the Wall by Tyrion Lannister. * {Yoren}, a 'wandering crow' in charge of finding new recruits. Killed in the Riverlands by Ser Amory Lorch. Recruitment ﻿Recruiters known as wandering crows travel around the Seven Kingdoms gathering prisoners, orphans and other unwanted members of society and offering them escape on the wall. Yoren was a recruiter for the Watch before his death. Brothers known to have joined this way are: *Pypar *Gendry *Rast Oath When joining the Night's Watch, all members must swear the following oath, either in a sept if they are of the Faith of the Seven, or before a heart tree if they follow the Old Gods of the Forest. Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. Quotes In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, the First Ranger is Benjen Stark, whilst the Lord Commander is Jeor Mormont, the father of Jorah Mormont. The Night's Watch is grievously under-strength by the time of the books, having fallen from 10,000 when Aegon the Conqueror invaded to just 1,000, divided into three garrisons at Castle Black, the Shadow Tower and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Oath- The oath used in the show leaves out one line from the oath in the books. Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am '''the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers,' the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.'' The Night's Watch has no heraldic symbol, to emphasize its sworn duty to be removed from petty politics of one lordly House or another, but to defend the lands of men as a whole. Thus, the Night's Watch uses solid black on its banner and shields, which symbolize the erasure of any allegiance to noble Houses. Even the "uniform" of the Night's Watch is to wear solid black clothing; members from wealthier families often buy all-black clothing before leaving for the Wall, while poor conscripts have their clothing simply dyed black when they reach the Wall (clothing which isn't always well-suited for cold weather). Solid black specifically denotes the rejection of heraldry, and is therefore strictly speaking not a "symbol" in and of itself, but the absence of a symbol. See also * The Night's Watch at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References Category:Night's Watch Category:Institutes Category:Organizations